


Hacking the Date

by stratataisen



Series: Neon Dragon [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: The date at the ramen shop.





	Hacking the Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m in love with Genji/Sombra. I know it’s not a super popular pairing, but I’ve always loved the ships that are a little out there.
> 
> I hope I got the characterization right for them. And if you need a visual for how I see Genji in this, just take a gander at kingsdarga work. I got inspired by this ( http://kingsdarga.tumblr.com/post/156427867310/hello-yes-im-still-alive-been-in-a-pretty ) for Genji wearing glasses in this fic. 
> 
> If you don’t already follow kingsdarga, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!? Do it now!
> 
> -=-=-=-=-=-  
> 01/13/2018: I've made some small edits to this. Fixed some grammar as well.
> 
> -clears throat- In any case, enjoy.

Genji began to fidget with his clothes, well aware of the glances he was getting from the other patrons. Between his cybernetics and scars, there was more than enough for them to stare.

He bit his lower lip and looked out the window, trying to ignore that feeling of being less than human he always got while out in public. But those thoughts were interrupted when a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump in his chair. Looking up, his eyes locked with those of the Talon hacker, bringing a smile to his lips, which was interesting when he stopped and thought about it. Previously, he would have scowled at her, but now he was all big smiles and fluttering heartbeats.

Silently he hoped that this wasn’t some cruel ploy of her's, he didn’t know if he’d survive if that was the case.

“Don’t mind them,” Sombra told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “They’re just jealous of how gorgeous you are. Nice glasses, by the way.”

“Thanks,” he said, a blush bringing color to his cheeks as he pushed them up his nose. “Always liked the way I looked with glasses on.”

“I have to say I agree with you, they look perfect on you,” the hacker said, sitting down across from him.

He ducked his head at the compliment, grinning as he glanced up over the rims at her.

“So,” Genji said as he fidgeted with his sleeve.

“So,” she mimicked, leaning her chin on her hand. “First date jitters?”

“Yeah,” he laughed lightly, relieved that she picked up on that, “It’s been a while.”

“I’m sure, it’s the same for me,” Sombra told him, a grin crossing her lips as he looked at her in surprise. “I’ve never been a very trusting person; it’s difficult for me to let people in… you’re the first person in a long while I’ve felt like I could truly open up to.”

“Really?” Genji asked, feeling further surprised at that confession. The response he received from the hacker was a shrug as she unfolded a menu.

“I’m not sure why,” she admitted, looking at Genji before looking down at the menu again, “There’s something I find calming about you, something that reaches out and pulled me in. Like a vortex.”

The ninja looked at her in awe, blush forming on his cheeks again. He knew that feeling. He felt it in every encounter they’ve had since she’s showed up in his life. When she looked back up at him, he ducked his head, cheeks warm.

“I know that feeling,” he told her softly. The look of surprise on her face told him everything; she wasn’t expecting that. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one.

“How about we order?” she asked, a blush on her cheeks as she grinned like an idiot at her menu, “We can talk between slurps.”

“That sounds good to me,” he replied with a soft chuckle, grinning wide as well, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had good ramen too.”

Sombra waved down the waitress. When the woman arrived at their table, Genji ordered a Sapporo style ramen with a slice of butter. He wasn’t at all surprised that Sombra went with a more traditional Tokyo ramen with pork. She seemed like the type.

“How has Gabe been since he returned? I haven't talked with him since the brainwashing wore off,” Sombra asked, sipping the water the waitress brought them.

Genji blinked at that, tilting his head much like the bird he was nicknamed after. “He’s been doing well, even if he's still coming to terms with everything that’s happened to him.”

“That’s good to hear,” she said, nodding, “That brainwashing was pretty damn ingrained in there. I was worried it wasn’t going to wear off with the small doses of nanites I was slipping him. Between his super soldier enhancements and scary mama's* genetic fucking I had to be careful with those.”

 _“Nani?”_ Genji asked, shocked.

Sombra grinned at him. “I work for Talon because they have information I need, not because I agree with what they want to achieve. They’re a means to an end.”

“Information about this Eye you’ve mentioned before?”

She nodded. “I’m almost done with Talon, just need to get a few more things. I’ll back out after that.”

“Then what?” the ninja asked, curiosity gnawing at him.

“Complying all the information I have, seeing where it takes me. Be that to the Eye, or another clue” she replied, sighing slightly, resting her cheek on her hand again. “There’s _always_ another clue to find.”

He gave her a soft smile, reaching out and placing his hand on her’s. She returned his smile, threading her fingers with his. They stayed like that, chatting until their food got there. The waitress set down two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them, along with a pair of chopsticks and a fork. Genji gave Sombra and her choice of eating utensil with an amused look, which she only answered with a shrug before digging into her food. He was still grinning as he clapped his hands together in the traditional thanks and began to eat.

“What is your favorite game?” Genji asked after a few moments of eating, continuing the topic they had switched to just before the food arrived.

“Mmm, I’d have to say _Dragon Age: Rise of the Wardens**,_ ” she replied.

“Oh, that's a good one,” Genji said, spooning some broth into his mouth, “I bet you like the mage class, I could see you as a mage.”

“Yeah?” she asked, grinning. “Why do you say that?”

“Powerful, all-knowing, a rebel,” he said, “But reasonable.”

“But wouldn’t the rogue class suites my skill set more?” Sombra pointed out.

“True,” Genji conceded, sipping at another spoonful of broth

“What about you? Any favorites?” she asked.

Genji grinned at her. “Pokemon.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” she laughed, “let me guess, dragon types?”

“Wind types, actually,” he replied.

“Ah, right, Soba’s a wind dragon, isn’t she? Makes sense,” Sombra mused.

Genji choked on his ramen, looking at her in shock.

“What?” she asked a wide grin on her lips, “I’ve hacked you enough times to notice a sentient being in there. Decided to do some digging and found out about the Shimada dragons. I got her name from your _Vaquero_.”

Genji let out a small huff of laughter, shaking his head. “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” she said, looking mighty proud of herself.

They spent the rest of the meal talking about various subjects, discussing favorite movies and books, laughing at shenanigan's they’ve pulled on friends and coworkers, and just really enjoying each other’s company. Once they were finished with their meal and paid for it, they left the restaurant and began to walk down the street together with no real destination in mind.

“I had a good time,” Sombra told him with a soft smile.

“Same,” he said, feeling those jittery nerves again, causing him to fidget with the bottom of his jacket.

She smiled a little wider and pulled him in by his sleeve, kissing the side of his mouth. Genji gaped at her in awe for a moment before stopping her so pulling her in close. He kissed her, slow and soft, trying to take her breath away thoroughly. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck and pull him in even closer, kissing him back with the same amount of care.

Just as they pulled back to breathe, there was a soft beeping sound. Genji’s communicator.

They both gave each other a look, one that said neither were surprised by the interruption.

“Genji here,” the ninja said, pressing two fingers to his ear.

Gabe's voice came through the other end of the comms, stern as always. _“Genji, we need you to-...Is that Sombra?”_

Sombra waved up at the camera nearby, grinning. “Hey, Gabe.”

 _“Why are you at a ramen shop with her?”_ the wraith asked, sounding like a father who caught his kid doing something he shouldn’t be.

Genji sighed and pinched his nose, pushing his glasses up. “We were on a date.”

There was soft laughter coming in from the background on Gabe’s end of the comms, which only seemed to cause the wraith to growl.

_“...shut up, Jack.”_

_“I told you she was taking an interest in him.”_

_“Didn’t I say shut up, Jack?”_

_“Not my fault your kids are dating.”_

Genji raised an eyebrow. “Uh…”

Ignoring the ninja, Gabe sighed.

_“I’m too old for this shit.”_

_“Could be worse, they could be horny teenagers.”_

_“True,”_ the wraith snorted.

Sombra’s giggling caught Genji’s attention. When he looked at her, she mouthed, ‘Old married couple,’ which had him laughing as well. He reached out and cupped her cheek, tracing his thumb over her painted lips.

“Looks like I gotta go,” he murmured.

She turned her head and kissed his palm.

“I know,” she said, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, “I’ll see you again though…right?”

“Definitely,” he said, smiling. Leaning in, he kissed her again.

_“At least cut the comms if you’re going to do that!”_

Both of them laughed into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> * scary mama = Moira  
> ** You're more than welcome to take that title idea, Bioware, IF you can produce a kick ass game for it.


End file.
